Aragorn und die Wunderlampe
by CleiteAgusClaiomh
Summary: Äh.. ja.. was gibt es groß zu sagen... Das kommt nach durchzechten Nächten, unglaublich viel Langeweile und heillosem Wahnsinn heraus... Wir bitten um Nachsicht und ja... viel Spaß..? Viel Glück...? Ihr werdet es brauchen


Title: Aragorn und die Wunderlampe  
  
Autor: Mirai & Falka  
  
Disclaimer: Wir sind keine Elben, gehören tun uns auch keine und sowieso und überhaupt gehört alles dem allmächtigen Tolkien. (Obwohl wir nix dagegen hätten wenn Legolas und Aragorn uns gehören würden, aber......That's life)  
  
Naja eigentlich gehört doch nicht alles dem Tolkien. Wir gehören uns (bzw. unseren Mamis) und die Idee gehört einzig und allein Mirai.  
  
Kohle gibt's dafür auch nicht *snief*, wir machen das nur weil wir...KRANK sind.  
  
Kommentare: Falka: Ich werde es mir nie verzeihen sowas über Elben geschrieben zu haben. Ich bin nicht Schuld und wurde zu allem gezwungen. Duo ich hab dich ganz, ganz lieb *knuddel*  
  
Mirai: Diese kranke Idee entstammt meinem Hirn. Ich geb's ja zu und übernehme auch die volle Verantwortung *demütigdasHauptsenkt*. Ich hab Duo auch gaaaaanz furchtbar lieb und auch herzlichsten Dank an Isa fürs Beta- lesen *bussiwussi*  
  
So das war's wir wünschen euch jetzt jedenfalls viel Spaß (und vorallem viel Glück) bei Aragorn und die Wunderlampe  
  
Teil 1  
  
- Aller Anfang ist hysterisch, verliebt und dämlich -  
  
Behind the scenes  
  
Mirai gegen die Tür eines Wohnwagens hämmernd: "LEGOLAS! Ich weiß das du da drin bist!"  
  
Keine Antwort  
  
Mirai: "L-E-G-O-L-A-S! Schleif sofort deinen kleinen süßen Elbenarsch hier raus bevor ich dir reintrete!"  
  
Aus dem Wagen ist lautstarker Protest zu hören: "Ich werde SO sicher nicht rauskommen! Dieses Outfit ist ja wirklich unter aller Sau! Wer hat gesagt das Dschinis Glitzerpluderhosen und Gilets ohne was drunter anhaben?"  
  
Falka: "Wäre dir das Outfit vom Disney Dschini lieber?"  
  
Legolas den Kopf ins Freie streckend: "Keine Ahnung....Vielleicht, was hat der an?"  
  
Falka: "Naja...alsooo...soweit ich weiß trägt der ein rotes Band um die Hüfte und zwei Armbänder."  
  
Legolas sweatdrop: "Habe ich schon erwähnt das ich Glitzerpluderhosen liebe?"  
  
Mirai: "Na endlich! Dann können wir ja endlich anfangen. *enthusiastisch*"  
  
Merry tippt ihr auf die Schulter: "Nein können wir nicht."  
  
Falka faucht: Was is jetzt schon wieder!?"  
  
Merry zehn cm mit Hut: "Äh...ja....also...Boromir..."  
  
Falka mit Vampirzähnen und wahnsinnigem Blick in den Augen: "Was ist mit Boromir? Red endlich oder scheiß Buchstaben!"  
  
Merry schon fast panisch: Er streikt. Er hat gesagt das er sich weigert einer niedere Rolle als der Elb /zeigt auf Legolas' Wohnwagen/ zu übernehmen. Bitte tu mir nicht weh!"  
  
Mirai auf 180: "So......er weigert sich....das wolln wir doch mal sehen. Entweder er kommt sofort her oder wir /zeigt auf sich und Falka/ werden eine hübsche kleine PWP über ihn und den da /deutet auf Legolas, der gerade in einer, in allen regenbogenfarben schillernden Pluderhose und einer passenden Jacke aus dem Wagen kommt/. Bin neugierig wie lang er dann noch streikt. *irreslachen*  
  
Legolas flüstert Merry zu: "Sie macht mir Angst"  
  
Merry: "*mit riesigen Bambiaugen nickt*  
  
Falka stapft mit riesigen Schritten davon und brüllt die ganze Gegend zusammen: "B-O-R-O-M-I-R! Du kommst jetzt bei drei raus oder ich mach dich alle!  
  
Eins!"  
  
Nichts tut sich  
  
Falka im Militärstil brüllt: "Zwei!"  
  
Leises Knacken in einem Wagen  
  
Falka tobt: Dr..  
  
Leises Wimmern: "I- ich bin ja schon da"  
  
Boromir schleicht mit einem kleinen Buckel und herz zereisendem Kostüm, bestehend aus Puffhose, Weste und Hut, natürlich alles rosa-violett schimmernd, auf die Gruppe zu.  
  
Legolas kichert schadenfroh aber wird bei einem blitzendem Blick von Falka mucksmäuschenstill  
  
Mirai kommt dazu um die Reste von Boromir einzusammeln: "Musste das sein? Jetzt müssen wir uns einen neuen Abu suchen......./sieht Boromir lebend und in einem Stück/ *prust* was ist denn DAS? Ist der süüüüüüüüüß *lol* *rofl*!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Boromir die Arme verschränkend und mit diesem " Ich-bin-der-König-der- weißen-stadt-und-soooooooooo-toll"- Blick: " Ich bin ein Ritter und ein König. Also überleg dir gefälligst was du zu mir sagst!"  
  
Falka ihn völlig ignorierend: "Nein....als Affe kann man ihn schon noch gebrauchen.......hmmmm /schief grinsend zu Mirai/ was hältst du von einer Leine?"  
  
Legolas wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Ich bin dafür!"  
  
Mirai: "Ich auch!"  
  
Boromir verzweifelt: "Ich nicht!"  
  
Falka: " Also gut, Vorschlag einstimmig angenommen."  
  
Boromir: "Ich in dagegen! Hört mir jemand zu?"  
  
Mirai zuckersüß: "Leggy- Hasi....Gehst du bitte zu Elrond und sagst ihm das er eine Leine organisieren soll?"  
  
Falka empört: "Was heißt hier Leggy- Hasi?! Du wahnsinniges Weib spricht hier immerhin mit dem hochelbischen Fürsten von Düsterwald!  
  
Legolas dankbar zu ihr hinüberschau: "Daaaaaanke. *freu*"  
  
Falka: "Bidde, bidde. Außerdem ist er mein Leggy- Hasi."  
  
Aragorn kommt ins Bild gestürmt und legt die Arme um Legolas: "Was heißt hier Leggy-Hasi? Nenn Leggy- Hasi nicht Leggy- Hasi. Wenn jemand mein Leggy- Hasi, Leggy- Hasi nennen darf dann bin das ich! Kapiert? Ich darf, du nicht! Stimmt's nicht Leggy- Hasi?"  
  
Legolas: "Ara...bitte......ich dachte wir wollten es geheim halten *rotwerd*"  
  
Aragorn: "Ups...sorry. Aber wenn so ein ..Individuum *verächtlicher Blick auf Mirai* dich so nennt, vergess ich mich."  
  
Legolas: "Du bist sooooooo lieb! *verliebtschau* Früher oder später wäre es ja ohnehin rausgekommen. Natürlich hast du Recht nur mein Ara- Mausi darf mich Leggy- Hasi nennen."  
  
Legolas küsst Aragorn  
  
Mirai: *in Ohnmacht fällt*  
  
Falka: *würgspeib* "Igitt! Soviel zum Thema Elbenfürst!"  
  
Merry: o_O  
  
Pippin kommt gerade dazu und beginnt wie wild herumzuschreien: "Oh mein Gott! Wir müssen Legolas helfen! *kreisch*"  
  
Falka: "Gerne *evilgrin*.........aber wieso?"  
  
Pippin: "Na Aragorn versucht ihn zu fressen! *Falka für völlig gestört und blind hält*  
  
Merry: *sich vor Lachen am Boden wälzt*  
  
Falka kopfschüttelnd: "Hopfen und Malz verloren. Ich mach erst mal Pause. Sagt mir, wenn sie sich wieder entwirrt haben. *Kaffeetrinken geht*  
  
Mirai zu Merry: "Ich geh die Anderen suchen. Kommst du dann mit den beiden /deutet auf das immer noch schwer beschäftigte Paar/ zum Set, bitte."  
  
Mirai geht händeringend und immer wieder etwas murmelnd das verdächtig wie "Ich pack's nicht er ist wirklich schwul" anhört.  
  
Merry beobachtet Aragorn und Legolas mit wachsendem Interesse und redet mit sich selbst: "Wie kriegen die eigentlich Luft?.......Wahrscheinlich durch die Nase.....was passiert wohl wenn man ihnen die Riechrüssel zuhält?"  
  
Merry hält ihnen die Nasen zu und......oh Wunder nach kurzer Zeit läuft Legolas blau an und trennt sich eher wiederwillig von Aragorn  
  
Legolas faucht Merry an: "Was soll das, Halbling?! Ich war gerade beschäftigt! *zischfauchzeter*"  
  
Merry: Eure Zungengymnastik war wirklich unübersehbar *g*. Aber wenn ihr euer Schäferstündchen auf später verschieben könntet und mir gnädigerweise zum Set folgen würdet, währe ich euch sehr dankbar. *vor Sarkasmus sprüht*  
  
Aragorn: *blush*  
  
Legolas: *blush*  
  
Pippin: "Was is los? Warum werden die rot? *sich überhaupt nicht auskennt*  
  
Merry: "Weil sie zu blöd sind ihre Zungen im Zaum zu halten."  
  
Pippin: "Wobei? *blöd aus der Wäsche schaut*"  
  
Merry: "Beim Küssen."  
  
Pippin: "K-ü-s-s-e-n?"  
  
Merry seufzt: Mein Gott! Du brachst wirklich bald 'ne Freundin.  
  
Pippin ist genauso gscheit wie vorher: "Wozu?"  
  
Merry am verzweifeln: "Vergiss es einfach. Ich erklär's dir wenn du älter bist."  
  
Legolas versucht sich aus seiner durchaus peinlichen Situation zu befreien:" Verschieben wir die Aufklärunsstunde bitte auf später."  
  
Aragorn: "Lasst uns Orks jagen....ah Blödsinn....Lasst uns einen Film drehen! *leuchtenden Blick kriegt*  
  
Merry: "Ja! *strahl*"  
  
Legolas: *grins*  
  
Aragorn flüstert Legolas zu: "Du solltest öfter grinsen. Da siehst du richtig....ähm...süß aus ;)"  
  
Legolas schießt tödliche Blicke auf Aragorn ab: "ICH BIN NICHT Süß!!!!! WIESO SAGEN IMMER ALLE DAS ICH Süß BIN? Ich bin ein Mann....na gut....sowas ähnliches, und Männer sind nicht süß! *tobschrei*  
  
Aragorn knabbert an Legolas' Ohrspitze: "Doch bist du."  
  
Legolas genervt: "Lass das! *knurr*"  
  
Aragorn unschuldig: "Womit denn?" *Engelsblick*  
  
Legolas sauer: "Du weißt ganz genau das Elbenohren sehr empfindlich sind."  
  
Aragorn grinst: "Ich weiß....*weiterknabbert*"  
  
Legolas nicht mehr ganz so böse: "Dann hör auf damit!"  
  
Aragorn: "Wieso?"  
  
Legolas: "Weil ich nicht sauer auf dich sein kann wenn du das tust. *beleidigt ist*  
  
Aragorn: "Ich weiß *breitgrins* Deswegen mach ich's ja......"  
  
Merry schaltet sich ein: "*räusper* Hört SOFORT mit diesem grauenhaften Liebesgesäusel auf! Da wird einem ja schlecht!"  
  
Aragorn grinst Legolas an: "Wann war noch mal schnell Drehpause?"  
  
Merry: "Könnt ihr zwei eure Libido nicht beherrschen? Das ist ja schon fast krankhaft!"  
  
Pippin: "Was isn ne Libido? Kann man das essen?"  
  
Legolas kichert: "Na Mahlzeit!"  
  
Pippin: "Gibst jetzt Mittagessen? *strahl*  
  
Merry resignierend: "Okay, ich geb auf! Zwei sexbesessene Perverslinge und ein verfressener Vollidiot....ihr sied schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe!"  
  
Aragorn majestätisch: "Was glaubst du eigentlich wen du vor dir hast? Ich bin immer noch Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, der König von Gondor und außerdem Hauptdarsteller in diesem Film."  
  
Legolas unterbricht ihn mit diesem "Ich-bin-ein-Elb-Ich-bin-so-schön-Ich- komm-mir-ja-so-gut-vor-und-du-bist-nur-ein-Wurm" Blick: "Und ich bin ein Elb und zwar nicht irgendeiner. Ich bin ein Hochelb und außerdem auch noch der Fürst des Düsterwaldes. Also würde ich mir an deiner Stelle dreimal überlegen was ich zu uns sage!"  
  
Merry spöttisch: also meine hochwohlgeborenen Herrschaften. Ich bitte sie untertänigst einem niederen Wurm wie mir Gehör zu schenken. Danke. Edler Fürst der Elben des Düsterwaldes, würdet ihr bitte endlich euren blaublütigen Arsch zum Set schleifen und Falka sagen das wir bald anfangen können.  
  
Und ihr, großer König Gondors, würdet ihr mir die Ehre erwiesen euch zu den Gardaroben zu geleiten damit ihr in eure, meiner Meinung nach maßgeschneiderte, Rolle als Straßenköter schlüpfen könnt?"  
  
Aragorn zufrieden: "Das klingt ja schon sehr viel besser (:"  
  
Merry: "......."  
  
Pippin: "Und was soll ich machen?"  
  
Merry: "Du gehst zu Mirai und sagst ihr das sie die Anderen zusammentrieben soll."  
  
Tja........das war's mit Teil eins. Es ist ja noch nicht viel passiert, aber wenn ihr einen zweiten Teil wollt, reviewt! Bitte bitte bitte! Egal was ihr zu sagen habt, Morddrohungen, Kritiken, Lob, Heiratsanträge......... alles willkommen. 


End file.
